New Beginnings
by Alice Alabaster
Summary: Kaoru POV: My family consists of three people my dad Kyon the millionaire owner of Mastubara corp. and inc., Marcia the live in maid slash like a mom to me, and myself. Whenever dad has a really bad break up he does some called going on an adventure meaning we pack up and move away.We must've run out of cities and towns in Japan b/c he decided to move to New Townville City in Cali.
1. Chapter 1:Pressing StartOver&LeaveSwitch

**Chapter One: New School, New City Comes With New Beginning**

**(January 1****st****, 2012)**

**My name is Kaoru Isabella Matsubara age sixteen I've got raven black hair that come down to my little below my shoulders and frost green eyes. My height is 5'6" cup size 36C olive skin I'm somewhat skinny but not in a unhealthy stereotyped eating disorder way. My dad is a single father to just me when my parent had me they weren't together you could say I'm his lil bastard child since most of my family does. My mom left me on my dad's door step like surprise right after she had me never to come back again but who could blame her though. She would've been a loose her family's fortune and be a teen mom. My dad who's been a parent since age eighteen is now a rich and successful millionaire at age thirty-four decided to move us from our quiet little home in Japan to a city called New-Townsville city in the US it's in California near the says getting away from the busy Tokyo life like moving to Cali to start over because of another shitty break up each time the girlfriend would say ", I'm gonna enjoy being your new mummy*que me slapping their hand away from my cheek they tried to pench and glare them*b/c first thing I'm gonna do is ship you to a boarding school to rot you foul lil beast," and each time I pulled out my phone that had everything she said recorded now replaying as I held it up replaying the words they'd said and each time I got slapped in the face as my dad walked in the door.**

**Now I'm in my freshly painted light forest green bedroom sitting on my bed unpacking all my stuff with Marcia the maid even though she's a twenty-nine she's been with me since I was four years old so basically she goes where ever we move to since she's the best mother figure slash live in maid and only live in maid we've ever had. Starting tomorrow morning sadly I start school at NTCHS aka New Townsville City high school. Marcia hair wavy long lower back length hair, olive skin, with stormy grayish blue eyes she 5'8" so still her weight is average skinny but not unhealthy type skinny a tad bit of baby fat and she's got an Latino accent that matches her spice cabinet personality she's a tad bit crazy in a funny way but she's young acting. "Honey why you all into deep thoughts we ain't even finished putting away all your clothes plus we need to pick out your outfit Ms. Middle-Of-The-Sophomore-Year-Transfer-Student now don't forget my little one woman army play nice with other students okay and report the teacher if he harasses you don't go all crazy chicka-dee okay," Marcia said trying to cheer me up about the sudden pack up and leave that happened this time. "okay, okay so we're done with unpacking Marcia so chill out okay plus will you help me with picking out an out fit for tomorrow I know I've done this millions of times the first day being a transfer thing but what if I sound weird when I talk to the students. Oh my gosh what if they make fun of my accent when I speak English wait do I have an accent? Plus what if I don't make any friends and everyone hates my guts I'm just so nervous. HELP ME! Please Marcia my magical fairy godmother," I said half in hysterics half joking around begging her. While she was laughing and trying to move around my room as she dragging me who hand become attached to her left leg across the white soft high carpet that cover my floor until it reached the hallway. My bed room door open", Isa-chan if you've finished unpacking with Marcia I thought we could-" he said but stopped when he saw what was going on and a smile formed on his face." yeah dad did you need something," I said letting go of Marcia and standing up smiling back at him. "Well girls I was wondering that if you and Marcia were done in unpacking your stuff and hers as well that we could possibly go grocery shopping Isa's big day at school. Ya know some new clothes, new book bag, her first car, new drivers license, stuff for breakfast and packing lunch," he said smiling. "Wait did you say that you were getting me a new car oh my gosh daddy I love you so much," I said jumping on him and hugging him. " Well yeah baby girl you're gonna need a ride to school and you're not riding the bus you'll wind up getting hurt trust me when I was a kid we once got stuck with an old school red seats bus I never knew there were so many bump on the way to school each bump we drove over was more painful then the last one,"he said shivering at the flash back also I forgot to mention I guess more was a superhuman like superman or raven from teen titans b/c I can fly, laser vision, sonic boom scream, and super strength but dad developed this secret technology to keep my powers immobile as long as I wear the black diamond and ruby eyed raven necklace my powers won't go berserk and the government won't take me away to test on me that was the deal. Keep them immobile unless emergency or they'll take me down faster than I can scream daddy.**

**After deciding on what we were going to have for dinner and breakfast and for my lunch plus dad's lunch for tomorrow. Marcia and dad follow me up stair to where our three rooms plus some guest rooms and the hall bathroom were to my room to pick out an outfit for me for tomorrow. My dad told me the car he picked was in the garage and that I'd have to wait till the morning to see it since it was a surprise as he sat at the foot of the bed watching Marcia and I discuss what I was gonna wear. First outfit I tried on was the one we stuck with which was dark skinny jeans black leather belt with black loose tank top that said "bite me" in red and my black high top converses. "Dad what do you think of this outfit," I said walking out wearing the outfit a smirk grew on his face. "Its perfect nothing says Imma total bad ass like that outfit and it'll go perfect with the two surprises I got you but just to make sure your favorite color is still light forest green or oak leaf during spring time green right," he said pulling me into a hug I nodded before saying yep.**


	2. Chapter 2: New School & First Cars

**Chapter Two: New School and First Car **

**(January 2****nd****, Monday, 2012, 6AM)-Kaoru POV- **

***Beep, Beep, Beep*I struggle under the cover trying to get my hand out to turn my alarm off. I found the button and slammed my hand done on it before closing my eyes again. 'It's too early maybe I'll wake up later,' I thought to myself but just as I was about to turn back over Marcia slammed my door open and shouted cheerfully ", Get up sleepy head the sun says heel!" I looked at her for a second before pulling the blanket back over my head and turning over thinking the fuck of course Marcia was a woman on mission. She chucked a bag of ice under my comforter then took off running. She started giggling when she heard me scream ",Cia this is so not funny!"**

**I decided to finally get up after that and walked into my bathroom that was a part of my room. It was large the walls were an light cream mint color with white floor tiles also it had white cabinets and so on. I turned on the radio before getting in the hot shower that nearly made me dizzy at first. Once I got out the shower I walked over to the sink about to brush my teeth when I looked up and saw a lipstick note from Marcia that said "Good morning sweet heart, once you get out the shower remember to put on deodorant and lotion, brush your teeth and floss. Then brush your hair and your outfit is laid on your bed. Once your dressed please come down stairs ASAP. –love, Marcia" Sometime the fact thatshe slipped in an out while I was in the shower unnoticed kind of bothers me at times. **

**(Time Skip: Twenty Minutes Later)**

**I was putting on mascara and lip gloss before spraying myself with a strawberry smelling perfume. Once I was done I walked done stairs and noticed no one but me and a strawberry smoothie with my name literally on it downstairs. Just as I finished swallowing the last sip of the smoothie I got knocked out. Once I woke up I was sitting on the garage couch and I saw three vehicles parked in front of me. The first closest to me was a transformers style Camaro except no auto-bots symbol on it thought it had same paint job and interior but instead of yellow it was forest green. Next was a green and black motorcycle that had a matching helmet. Then the last vehicle was a black SUV with black interior each vehicles' keys were sitting on the coffee table in front of me they were labeled to tell which was which. I picked the Camaro keys when dad and Marcia jumped out their hiding place and said "surprise!" My dad opened the driver door for me I hugged them both good bye and as soon I buckled up my seat belt and turned on the car dad closed the door. "Honey your lunch is in your back pack on the passenger side so have a great first day," Marcia said waving and opening the garage door for me. Once I got on the road I turned on the radio to a hip hop and R&B station with in thirty minutes I was turning into the student parking lot of New Townsville High school. When I got to my assigned parking spot I found a bunch of football and basketball looking jocks all wearing their lettermen jackets while one two looked like they were play fighting in my spot the other just stood watching cheering them on. I noticed as I drove into the parking lot most of the students were staring at me. I got sick of waiting for them to more so I honked my horn as soon as I did the raven haired boy and blonde haired boy stopped fooling around they both gave the my bad sign and moved so I could park. I turned off my now parked car putting the keys in my pocket and sat trying to calm down so I could play it cool before getting out. As I walked pass those probably jocks I locked my doors and I started getting cat calls till the red haired from before who was with the raven haired and blonde boy tried to grab my butt. Which end in I twisted his arm behind his back in a restraint hold like what police officers do but I had his face against the ground. Once he was on the ground I whispered in his ear ", try that again and it'll be your last got it get it good." He nodded and I let go getting up and continuing towards the main office he mumble the phrase you bitch under his breathe but I let it go.**

**After a good amount of walking I finally made it to the main office were this two girls around my age one was a blonde with blue eyes the other was a red head with amber eyes. "Hi my name is Kaoru Matsubara the transfer student from Japan I'm here for my –," I said trying to be friendly the red head cut me off by saying ", yes here's your schedule and school map your homeroom teacher is of class 2-A. Instead of her coming to the office get you we're here in her place since we're in the same homeroom my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi I'm the sophomore vice-president and this is Miyako Gotokuji she's a member of the year book committee." Miyako smiled handing me my schedule plus other paper and said ", now that you've got your schedule please follow us to the classroom." We walked down the main hall then took a right turn then a left till we reached the second year hallway at a door that said class 2-A in bronze letters. Then Miyako and Momoko told me to stand out in the hall until came to get me. I heard from inside a woman voice say ", students starting today they'll be a new addition to our class from overseas." I heard a pair of high heels shuffling toward the door then it opened a woman with short pixie cut black hair with blue eyes and pale skin stood in the doorway and said ", welcome to class 2-A please come an introduce yourself to the class." I walked to the into the class there were a series of gasps from different areas of the room. I let out a sigh and said ", My names Kaoru Matsubara I guess it's nice to meet you all." I looked at and then she said "okay for your seat how about you sit beside Butch Jojo beside the window Butch please raise your hand so Kaoru can find her seat." The same raven haired jock from before raised his hand and I walked up the isle step to my new seat once I did said ", well now that that's done you guys have free period all day due to meetings that'll last time after school. Please be nice to Kaoru remember she's new to this school." Then she twirled out the room with an idiot smile on her face.**

**Once left I was surrounded by a crowd of students. "So were overseas are you from?" "Do you have a boyfriend if not will you go out with me?" "Where do you live?" "And tell us about your family" were all the question I kept getting asked. That was until someone tried to touch the control heart necklace that Marcia gave me and I slapped their hand away then everyone went silent. " Jeez you guys asks to many questions. First I from Japan and no I don't have a boyfriend nor do I want one. Also asking me about my family or where I live isn't your business. So if you'll excuse me I've got something I've got to do right now," I said getting a tad bit annoyed seriously asking all them damn questions interrogating me like they're the feds thank sweet baby jesus I got a text during that time. Just sadly as I was half way through the crowd some bitch shouted out all my personal stuff. "Oh my gosh Kaoru's an heiress to Matsubara Inc. and Matsubara Industries. Oo it says that each time her father has a break they pack everything up and leave its happened more than fifth teen times the press lost count her mother is unknown but rumor has it once she had Kaoru she abandoned her on the fathers door step and-" a dirty blonde girl said loudly to the crowd now staring at me with looks of pity while I was subtly removing some of the control bands from my left wrist then I removed the locket. The girl reading off her phone my life was cut off by me melting her phone a tad bit so the screen went black. "hey you should really fix that screen or get your phone replaced oops I guess I went over bored I think your names Becky Swoltshire right," I said a little sarcastic she nodded. "Okay then let see you're the middle child of a family of six and a half, mom is doesn't work dad is lawyer but doesn't like coming home, lives in the Yorkshore suburbs, ever since you were five you been able to sense supernatural beings an it scares you to no end that why you started to babble about my past am I correct and you dream in black and white the same dream each night until it happens," I said not looking off of anything just staring into her eyes the silence became longer till Miyako cheerfully said ", Oh my gosh your so cool tell me what you know about me!" At first it seemed like something was out of place but then I looked into her eyes and noticed she was super human too so was Butch, Momoko, the blonde boy and ginger boy from this morning. Then I said ", are you sure you want me to tell this class your personal life," she nodded with a smile I grabbed her hand lokking at it I continued ", I'm sorry for doing this. Miyako Gotokuji you're half Japanese half French, you live with your grandma from your mother's side because due to a car accident when you were five where you were the sole survivor both your parents shielded you at the last minute. There last words were "don't worry Miya if anything happens to us go to mommy's mommy okay so please don't cry show us that beautiful smile" they were assumed dead on arrival. You grandmother's house is the one on the left of mine. You inherit your mom's fashion magazine and your dad's graphics company that's partnered with my dad's company when you turn eight teen. Now to more positive stuff you like a certain blonde boy on the football team he a perv but doesn't harass you though. You're too nervous to say anything and you wish he'd get take the hints that are plain out obvious that you're interested in him.*I looked over to the blonde haired boy from before his eyes were widening* Hmm you've met me before when you were younger and your abilities first started to show up but that's all I'm going to say and I'm sorry if I may be offended you." I said the last part quieter so no one could hear me except her. **

"**It okay Kaoru but do you mind following me into the hall like now we need to talk," she whispered back still smiling and a tad bit blushing. I nodded and followed her once the door shut she tackled me into a hug surprisingly. "Ru-chan I thought it was you but I wasn't sure until you mentioned the powers thing...Hey aren't you breaking the first rule: use the control or we take you and test on you aka they violate your body and rights probably. I'm not mad at you for saying that I'm just glad I get to see my best friend again and wow you're a 36C just like me but anything else you wanna tell me," she said grinning like there was no tomorrow and she was still the same happy go lucky kid I remember from when we were seven. "No not really but that blonde boy you like named Boomer, Butch, the ginger that's always with him named Brick and Momoko are like us. I can tell by the controls they're all similar to stuff that I used to wear as a kid but yours is something I designed myself after I first met you. So since we're neighbors come over to my house after school," I said and she nodded still happy.**


	3. Chapter 3:HalfSisters&Understandings

**Chapter Three: Half-Sisters& Understandings**

**(January 2****nd****, Monday, 2012, 12:30PM)**

**Kaoru POV**

**It was lunch time so far the other super humans were all in the same class as me. Boomer finally caught on to Miyako liking him so he stopped harassing girl and turns out he only did it to make her jealous hoping she'd say something. I decided to hang out in the parking lot instead of in the cafeteria because it's too freaking loud. Just as I'm really comfy in my front seat listening to music from my phone eating my Rueben sub with veggie chips and some Mt. Dew when Butch with his two followers Brick and Boomer show up standing in front of my driver side door along with Miyako and Momoko. **

**I didn't know if I should be a tad bit worried or confused at the same time but I play it cool and said ", what do guys want and why are you looking at me like that?" Butch stepped forward leaning into my car through the window and whispered in my ear ", how the fuck do you know about my control necklace and about us being superhuman?" I took a deep breath and said ", it's a long story might as well get in the car I've got to take you guys somewhere to explain everything." They all got in and looked surprised that it was squished or uncomfortable but in fact still very spacious. "Where are we going Ru-chan," Miyako said. "I'm taking you guys to my house its easier for my dad to explain since the controls you use were designed based off of me. Plus they're all two years out dated," I said turning into my neighbor then driving into my garage it automatically turned on the lights and **

**the garage door went down. Once I walked in I saw a girl with almost silver blonde hair that came down to her mid-thigh and hazel green eyes and olive skin like mine she look to be about five years old sleeping on dad's lap. "hey aren't you home early schools not over till 2:45 oh Miya-chan's with you so is the triplets Kyle, Mathew ,and Ayden I'm guessing if I remember correct Kyle hate being called Brick, Boomer prefers being called Mathew and Ayden still hates the name Butch they are triplets so I guess they do the similar stuff like their first names. Story behind them not looking nothing at all alike is because when their mom Belinda was pregnant she still work in the lab even though I told her not to for something like this could happen similar case with Momoko except her mother died while giving birth."**

**Then he said ",Miya-chan and Kaoru are another case they had one parent with a either dominant or recessive gene Kaoru's mother had a dominant mutation in her genes that only happened to every first born child. Miya-chan's father's side the gene was always recessive in females in her family except for the first born males with the rare exception of a female every twenty to thirty years."**

**We all understood this but who was the little girl. "Okay but who's the little girl sleeping on your lap," I asked dad just smiled sadly and said ", well Kaoru this little girl is your half-sister from your mother she got into some trouble with the syndicate and left yet another blessing on my doorstep but this time she did it in person instead of disappearing. Her name is Annabella Karumi Haninozuka but she said that we could call her Bell for short. She told me the real reason she left you with me it wasn't that she didn't want you but instead it was to protect you from her family. Your mom was born into the syndicate she's a mob boss' daughter she didn't want to give you up or Bell she just didn't want you to have a bad childhood or be forced into that life style. She kept Bell hidden for almost nine years trying to raise a child on her own while keeping Bell under the radar of the syndicate up until Bell's powers started to flare up and without a control that could conceal Bell's appearance along with her powers. Your mom couldn't let her stay and get warped into the Japanese Black Dragon syndicate and that's how bell along with you got stuck with me." He had a grin on his face then looked down to see Bell waking up. The little girl looked around the room a little caught off guard while sitting up when she stopped at me she smiled cheerfully and squealed ", Izzy's here!" She literally flew towards me giving me a bone crushing hug I just awkwardly patted her on the head while saying ", dad how does she know who I am?" HE shrugged his shoulders chuckling before getting up then taking Bell and carrying on his hip.**

**Auther Note: So I've finally finished this chapter but remember to tell me what you think and I'll try to update soon but since its summer I'm probably going to update on chapters a lot more faster for the next three months.**


	4. Chapter 4:Family of Three Plus One

**Chapter Four: My School Family of Three is Now Four**

**(Kaoru POV)**

**After my dad took Bell from me he walked in the kitchen and gave her a juice box sitting her on a stool. Once we were all in the kitchen dad pulled a titanium black case from out of a compartment in the kitchen placing it on the counter beside Bell. "Well for starters as you all should've figured out all the design of your control gear is based off of Kaoru's childhood though you guys don't remember but you all grew up together." We all looked at my dad questioning how we all knew each other that's when everything clicked I remembered Butch being my first kiss an a lot of other stuff and then I felt my cheeks go bright red like Brick's hat. "Kaoru what's wrong with you and why are you blushing," Butch aka Kyle muttered to me catching everyone's attention all I could say is ", I'm fine geez."**

**Then everyone turned back around to looking at what was inside the case. There was a section of light blue control accessories that consisted of the original light blue/bark blue beaded hair ties, sky blue earings, a blue cresent moon necklace and matching earings along with a sky blue wrist bands and watch plus a navy blue thick head band. It was the same thing for the pink section, silver/light grey section, light green section which were for the us girls. Then the boys who's clors were dark green, red, and dark blue had new custom made watchs, Nikes that matched their favorite color, a lot of snapbacks, surfer necklaces, non-gangster/rapper chains necklace with matching braelet, and finally earings that were for the helix, orbital, and lob. (similar to the alice control earings that Natsume from alice academy wears) "Miyako is the light blue, Mathew is the dark blue, Momoko is the hot pink, Ayden is the red, Izzy is the light green, Kyle is the forest green box, and finally Bell is the silver-ish gray box," dad said taking the seven different color gear set boxes. We each grabbed one except Bell who was happily sipping away the juice in her juice box quietly until I decided to hand her the box. She looked up a me with those big grey-ish green eyes and smile taking it slowly from me and placing it on the table again.**

**Time Skip Thirty Minutes Later**

**I looked at my watch we were all sitting in the den eating our lunch each wearing one of the new control bracelets. "In about fifth teen minutes we need to leave if you guys want to make it back in time for the next period even though all the teachers have the same thing written on the free class period due to meeting there's a new student let her introduce herself in majority of the classes or are you going to skip," I said still playing with Bell's hair since we were both done eating. They all nodded and went back to eating quickly while Bell decided to leave her hair in a braid that was wrapped into a ballerina bun that was held all together by a control fabric hair tie topped off with a my green thick head band behind her bangs. When I showed Bell how it looked she smiled and hugged me before starting to expertly do ballet. Though within the minutes I was fixing Bell's hair to her liking everyone was watching us with grins or smiles on their faces. "Who knew Ms. Tough-girl could be a softy around kids," Ayden aka Brick said jokingly earning him a light punch in the arm before I said ", she's my sister and for her to have to go through being just left by our phantom of a mother then I think she took it better than any eight or nine year old I've ever met." Bell stopped twirling and walked up to me with a frown said ", mommy might not come back b/c of the bad people are after people like us to use but she did miss you a lot. She showed me lots of picture of Izzy getting bigger and cried a lot when she looked at them." I patted her on the head before standing up and walking towards the garage door everyone else followed Marcia felled Bell and they waved us good bye. Once we arrived at school I told them to get out my car and never mention my sister to anyone b/c the publicity and press was bad enough for my family as is. I shared every class with Miyako, Butch and the others but in every class I was partnered with Butch. **

**Author Note: so let me know what you think I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5:Harassment& First Days

**Chapter Five: Harassment and New Students**

**(Kaoru POV) (Thursday, January 5****th****, 2012 5AM)**

**I woke up extremely early to help Bell for her first day at her new school we learned from her records that she skipped kindergarten and first grade putting her in fifth grade currently. She shared my bed with me for the night thankfully our somewhat of a mother left three extremely large boxes one box holding all of Bell's toys and school stuff, two boxes with Bell's clothes, shoes, accessories, and a journal. I took my shower first then put on a pair of matching underclothes then dark jeans with a grey camisole underneath a dark green plaid shirt pulling my hair into a pony tail brushing my teeth and putting on deodorant before slipping on my dark brown spearys'.**

**After getting myself ready I walked to the tub that had been cleaned but other than that untouched. Then I put the bath stole that was in one of Bell's boxes in it before starting a bath for her pouring strawberry and tangerine scent bubble bath soap. Once it was about half way full and at the right temperature for someone her age. I walked back into my room to see Bell sitting up drowsily looking around while rubbing her eye. "Bell it's time to get up you've got school today come with me I made you a bubble bath," I said softly she hopped off the bed holding my hand as I led her into the bathroom. She tried pulling the white sleeveless sundress designed nightgown but her head got stuck and I had to help her after that she had no problems. I lifted her into the tub she sat exactly on the stool as I helped give her a bath then I started shampooing her hair then conditioned it.**

**Then I put drained the tub with in second the tub was empty I threw a towel over her head and started drying her off before wrapping the towel around her. Afterward I plaited her hair into two big braid that now reached mid-back till her hair dried. She followed me back into my room to start picking out her outfit while also putting on her under clothes. We ended up going with her white sundress with black mary jane shoes along with a guard underneath the dress plus a light grey half cardigan. Once I undid the braids her hair became wavy adorable curls I fixed her bangs and then put the black control head band behind her bangs. I made sure she washed behind her ear and face while also brushing her teeth and deodorant. Once she was done getting ready and her back pack was all together it was a carrier bag like mine with a black stripe down the side and instead of being lime green it was white. I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:15AM we walked down stairs Marcia made us both subs, snacks, bottled drinks in our lunch bags that matched our book bags. Also dad and Marcia were already waiting for us to get up dad was reading the newspaper there was a grape juice box and toast with tangerine jelly, scrambled eggs with cheese, and tatter tots on the table for Bell. Then a similar plate with a strawberry smoothie, toast with strawberry jam, and hash-browns for me. Once we finished eating Marcia took the plates and we walked to the garage door dad and Marcia hugged us good bye. I walked towards the lime green Jeep that'd be my first time driving it to school. Bell handed me her carrier bag that held her school stuff and lunch box. I put my stuff on the front passenger side before helping her into the driver side back passenger seat buckling her up. Once I turned on the backseat child locks I got into the car buckling up and then we left I parked my car in the NTCHS parking lot since the elementary school was right beside my school. Everyone was already there hanging out before school opened they did the same reaction as they did on my first day of school. I got out the car then putting my bag on my shoulder then opened the door to the backseat for Bell she naturally hoped out the car she had her bag on in the same fashion as me. I took her hand and we started walking to the to the elementary section since NTCHS was the main building to the left building called building E was elementary on the right of the high school was building M for middle school. I noticed Butch and the others walk over to me with questioning looks. "So where are you going with the silver haired mini me," Mathew said jokingly which caused both Bell and I to frown at the same time gaining a chuckle from both Kyle and Ayden. "He is right you know people are either going to think that she might be your daughter or your sister since you're walking her to the elementary, but you guys are definitely sisters," Butch whispered in my ear. "Well I've gotta go find the fifth grade hall," I said. "Hey I'll walk you their so you don't get lost okay," he said I nodded the others weren't paying attention they just did the head nod as we left. After about five minutes Bell started getting annoyed at the fact that we were walking to fast for her and we were only half way through the high school section were the halls were full of students watching the football star aka Kyle/Butch walking with me the transfer student to the elementary section with mystery kid aka Bell on his shoulders carrying her bag. "I thought Bell would be in second or third grade since she looks about seven at most," he said as we were walking to the E building entrance. "She is but she ranked number one in her class in Japan so yeah she skipped a grade or two," I said. Once we got to the fifth grade hall I knocked on room 5-A a woman with grey eyes and plaited long brown hair wearing glasses opened the door with a smile and said ", oh my this must be Anabella the transfer student from Japan and you're her older sister Kaoru am I right please head back to class I think your sister will be fine." We nodded and walked to English class though during class Butch aka Kyle started passing notes to and flirting with me. Everything before after lunch was great Bell had the same lunch time as me so she sat at our table between me and Kyle.**

**After lunch I was walking the halls along when a teacher in a track suit and sneakers that only if you're a frat boy and it you're your only choice could pull off. "Hello Ms. Matsubara I'm Mr. Chase your physical education teacher and I'd like you to join the soccer, cheer leading, basketball, tennis, volleyball or softball team if you'd please," Mr. Chase said in a demanding non-asking politely tone. "Um…no thanks not interested I'm not doing any sports at all," I said turning around to walk away when he grabbed my wrist in a way that made me flinch in pain as he pinned me to a building wall forcefully so I couldn't remove my control bracelet or necklace to use my powers at all. This is bad I thought as I struggled under his grip and I noticed one of his hands held my wrists tightly while the other was playing with the hem of the bottom of my shirt he had a statistical smirk on his face. **

"**Let me go or I'll report you if you try anything I'm not playing sports regardless of what you want," I shouted at him his smirk only widened. "I truly don't care if you play sports here I just saw you in your skimpy little outfit and thought to give you a chance to be with an adult. Though it would be nice to see you in the skimpy little sports short for soccer especially tennis. So what do ya say," he said just as sadistically and pedophile-ish as anyone I'd ever met. "Hell no you pedophile find someone your own age an if you don't let me go now I'll scream my head off and the entire school will know of your ways," I shouted even louder only to have him force his lips onto mine roughly as his hand wondered over my body I wanted to puke as I tried to squirm away from his tightening grip once he removed his lips I glared at him and taking a deep breath I screamed my head off like no tomorrow his smirk disappeared. Someone must've heard b/c I saw a flash of a school varsity jacket tackle him to the ground I couldn't help but fall to the ground pulling my knees to my chest while breaking down into tears as the black haired varsity player started punching the crap out of Mr. Chase. I realized it was Kyle beating my attacker as I just drop to the ground pulling my knees towards my chest and hiding my head as I burst into tears. Butch didn't stop until I noticed Mathew and Ayden pulling him away as Miyako and Momoko just gasped standing in shock. **

**Kyle yanked away from them b/c just as I looked up I saw him remove his lettermen jacket and put it over my shoulders whiling pulling me into a hug. "I remember you from when we were little I was the first boy you ever kissed and maybe even your first love," he said whispering in my ear. For some reason it made me feel better knowing that he finally remembered me but I just nodded my head. "Is it okay if I kiss you," he whispered. "He was still the shy silly boy from when we were little who had no idea about love," I thought as I hugged him back and nodded. He raised my chin whipping away the tears and leaned down gently kissing my lips unlike that pedophile of a teacher there were four more gasps from the others this time I kissed back. Once we broke away when we heard a crowd 'awe' ", it seems we attracted a tiny crowd," I said trying to act unfazed by my assault by a member of the teaching staff I stood up dried my eyes removed all my necklace which was my only control lifted Mr. Chase up so he was standing and punched him square in the face. "Don't ever touch let alone come near me again unless you want to become permanently sterilized," I whispered full of venom to the now conscious teacher who flinched before I let him go. He ran off in a random direction and just as I was about to walk to the parking lot Kyle stopped me. "Something has been on my mind that I've been meaning to ask you since the day we first met when we were younger. That is will you be my girlfriend," Kyle said.**

**Auther Note: I know I'm probably leaving everyone hanging with that last sentence but oh well you just have to continue reading so I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Also I disclaim anything that may seem familiar so plz don't sue me.**


	6. Chapter 6 Boyfriend and the genius

**Chapter Five: Harassment and New Students**

**(Kaoru POV) (Thursday, January 5****th****, 2012 5AM)**

**I woke up extremely early to help Bell for her first day at her new school we learned from her records that she skipped kindergarten and was in first grade. She shared my bed with me for the night thankfully our somewhat of a mother left three extremely large boxes one box holding all of Bell's toys and school stuff, two boxes with Bell's clothes, shoes, accessories, and a journal. I took my shower first then put on a pair of matching underclothes thendark jeans with a grey camisole underneath a dark green plaid shirt pulling my hair into a pony tail brushing my teeth and putting on deodorant before slipping on my dark brown spearys'.**

**After getting myself ready I walked to the tub that had been cleaned but other than that untouched. Then I put the bath stole that was in one of Bell's boxes in it before starting a bath for her pouring strawberry and tangerine scent bubble bath soap. Once it was about half way full and at the right temperature for someone her age. I walked back into my room to see Bell sitting up drowsily looking around while rubbing her eye. "Bell it's time to get up you've got school today come with me I made you a bubble bath," I said softly she hopped off the bed holding my hand as I led her into the bathroom. She tried pulling the white sleeveless sundress designed nightgown but her head got stuck and I had to help her after that she had no problems. I lifted her into the tub she sat exactly on the stool as I helped give her a bath then I started shampooing her hair then conditioned it.**

**Then I drained the tub with in second the tub was empty I threw a towel over her head and started drying her off before wrapping the towel around her. Afterward I plaited her hair into two big braid that now reached mid-back till her hair dried. She followed me back into my room to start picking out her outfit while also putting on her under clothes. We ended up going with her white sundress with black maryjane shoes along with a guard underneath the dress plus a light grey half cardigan. Once I undid the braids her hair became wavy adorable curls I fixed her bangs and then put the black control head band behind her bangs. I made sure she washed behind her ear and face while also brushing her teeth and deodorant. Once she was done getting ready and her back pack was all together it was a carrier bag like mine with a black stripe down the side and instead of being lime green it was white. I looked at the clock to see that it was 6:15AM we walked down stairs Marcia made us both subs, snacks, bottled drinks in our lunch bags that matched our book bags. Also dad and Marcia were already waiting for us to get up dad was reading the newspaper there was a grape juice box and toast with tangerine jelly, scrambled eggs with cheese, and tatter tots on the table for Bell. Then a similar plate with a strawberry smoothie, toast with strawberry jam, and hash-browns for me. Once we finished eating Marcia took the plates and we walked to the garage door dad and Marcia hugged us good bye. I walked towards the lime green Jeep that'd be my first time driving it to school. Bell handed me her carrier bag that held her school stuff and lunch box. I put my stuff on the front passenger side before helping her into the driver side back passenger seat buckling her up. Once I turned on the backseat child locks I got into the car buckling up and then we left I parked my car in the NTCHS parking lot since the elementary school was right beside my school. Everyone was already there hanging out before school opened they did the same reaction as they did on my first day of school. I got out the car then putting my bag on my shoulder then opened the door to the backseat for Bell she naturally hoped out the car she had her bag on in the same fashion as me. I took her hand and we started walking to the to the elementary section since NTCHS was the main building to the left building called building E was elementary on the right of the high school was building M for middle school. I noticed Butch and the others walk over to me with questioning looks. "So where are you going with the silver haired mini me," Mathew said jokingly which caused both Bell and I to frown at the same time gaining a chuckle from both Kyle and Ayden. "He is right you know people are either going to think that she might be your daughter or your sister since you're walking her to the elementary, but you guys are definitely sisters," Butch whispered in my ear. "Well I've gotta go find the first grade hall," I said. "Hey I'll walk you their so you don't get lost okay," he said I nodded the others weren't paying attention they just did the head nod as we left. After about five minutes Bell started getting annoyed at the fact that we were walking to fast for her and we were only have way through the high school section were the halls were full of students watching the football star aka Kyle/Butch walking with me the transfer student to the elementary section with mystery kid aka Bell on his shoulders carrying her bag. "I thought Bell would be in kindergarten since she looks five," he said as we were walking to the E building entrance. "She is but she ranked number one in her class in Japan so yeah she skipped a grade," I said. Once we got to the first grade hall I knocked on room 1-A a woman with grey eyes and plaided long brown hair wearing glasses opened the door with a smile and said ", oh my this must be Anabella the transfer student from Japan and you're her older sister Kaoru am I right please head back to class I think your sister will be fine." We nodded and walked to English class though during class Butch aka Kyle started passing notes to and flirting with me. Everything before after lunch was great Bell had the same lunch time as me so she sat at our table between me and Kyle.**

**After lunch I was walking the halls along when a teacher in a track suit and sneakers that only if you're a frat boy and it you're your only choice could pull off. "Hello Ms. Matsubara I'm Mr. Chase your physical education teacher and I'd like you to join the soccer,cheerleading, basketball, tennis, volleyball or softball team if you'd please," said in a demanding non-asking politely tone. "Um…no thanks not interested I'm not doing any sports at all," I said turning around to walk away when he grabbed my wrist in a way that made me flinch in pain as he pinned me to a building wall forcefully so I couldn't remove my control bracelet or necklace to use my powers at all. This is bad I thought as I struggled under his grip and I noticed one of his hands held my wrists tightly while the other was playing with the hem of the bottom of my shirt he had a sleazy smirk on his face. **

"**Let me go or I'll report you if you try anything I'm not playing sports regardless of what you want," I shouted at him his smirk only widened. "I truly don't care if you play sports here I just saw you in your skimpy little outfit and thought to give you a chance to be with an adult. Though it would be nice to see you in the skimpy little sports short for soccer especially tennis. So what do ya say," he said just as sadistically and pedophile-ish as anyone I'd ever met. "Hell no you pedophile find someone your own age an if you don't let me go now I'll scream my head off and the entire school will know of your ways," I shouted even louder only to have him force his lips onto mine roughly as his hand wondered over my body I wanted to puke as I tried to squirm away from his tightening grip once he removed his lips I glared at him and taking a deep breath I screamed my head off like no tomorrow his smirk disappeared. Someone must've heard b/c I saw a flash of a school varsity jacket tackle him to the ground I couldn't help but fall to the ground pulling my knees to my chest while breaking down into tears as the black haired varsity player started punching the crap out of Mr. Chase. I realized it was Kyle beating my attacker as I just dropped to the ground pulling my knees towards my chest and hiding my head as I burst into tears. Kyle didn't stop until I noticed Mathew and Ayden pulling him away as Miyako and Momoko just gasped standing in shock. **

**Kyle yanked away from them b/c just as I looked up I saw him remove his lettermen jacket and put it over my shoulders whiling pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time," he said whispering in my ear. For some reason it made me feel better being in his arms but I just shook my head. "Is it okay if I kiss you," he whispered. "He was still the shy silly boy from when we were little who had no idea about love," I thought as I hugged him back and nodded. He raised my chin whipping away the tears and leaned down gently kissing my lips unlike that pedophile of a teacher there were four more gasps from the others this time I kissed back. Once we broke away whenwe heard a crowd 'awe' ",it seems we attracted a tiny crowd," I said trying to act unfazed by my assault by a member of the teaching staff I stood up dried my eyes pressing a button hidden in the raven necklace which was my only control lifted Mr. Chase up so he was standing and punched him square in the face. "Don't ever touch let alone come near me again unless you want to become permanently sterilized," I whispered full of venom to the now conscious teacherwho flinched before I let him go. He ran off in a random direction and just as I was about to walk to the parking lot Kyle stopped me. "Something has been on my mind that I've been meaning to ask you since the day we first met when we were younger. That is will you be my girlfriend," Kyle said.**

**Auther Note: I know I'm probably leaving everyone hanging with that last sentence but oh well you just have to continue reading so I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Also I disclaim anything that may seem familiar so plz don't sue me.**


End file.
